I'm A Lot of Things, But I'm No Idiot
by ArtieAndTinaAbrams
Summary: Tina is a lot of things, but she's no vampire and she's no idiot. Artie being a jerk. Set during The Power of Madonna. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

"We need to accept that guys just don't care about our feelings. I was walking with Artie the other day..."

Ugh. I just want to _kill _him. He just told me to ditch my look... _My _look. And I quote:

"You need to ditch the vampire makeup if we're going to be an item."

No, you little shit bag, I'm not a vampire (I absolutely hate Twilight and anything related to it) and I'm not going to ditch the look. The look is _me_. I might be completely in love with him – well, at least I was until now – but I'm not going to sink as low as change for a boy. By telling me he doesn't like the look...he's pretty much saying he doesn't like me. It's my way of expressing myself and he should be able to deal with that.

I want to tell him to fuck off. But I can't do that, not to him. I even came up with a whole counter argument in my head. I want to say, "If I ditch the Goth look, you ditch the sweater vest. Oh, and the wheelchair. Isn't really working for me. I mean seriously, how are we even supposed to _kiss _properly if I can't even see you at eye-level? Hello!" That would teach him.

But I couldn't say that. Much as I would like to, I'm too weak for that. So I go for the shocked look instead. Because he's a guy, and frankly, guys just don't care about our feelings.

* * *

**Okay! I thought of this when I was going on a post-The Power of Madonna-rant. I thought about what Tina should have said to Artie and this is what came up. The look is a part of her; same as his wardrobe is a part of him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Artie, Tina, or any other characters as long as we're on the subject.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Glee. I also have a magical unicorn that sings all night and a never-ending supply of chocolate.**

**A/N: I thought I might write a sequel to my first chapter from Artie's point of view. This is about his feelings during his third and final scene with the lovely Tina in The Power of Madonna. (Ever noticed how many stories I write for this episode? **_**So **_**my favourite!) Enjoy!**

* * *

"I think the way I was objectifying Tina might have sent her over the edge..."

It was true. She seemed very spastic and mad when I came up to her the other day. And the fact is, she is a person, with feelings, and she doesn't deserve to be treated the way she was. The worst part is, this time I'm not defending her.

This time, her pain is actually my fault.

I told her I didn't like how she dressed. With Tina's level of confidence, if I didn't like her, nobody did.

Hence the reason I am sitting in the choir room with her right now trying to make things right.

"I would get down on one knee if I could."

It's true. What I would give right now to actually be romantic and not klutzy for the first time in my life. I need her to forgive me, because frankly, having Finn or Mercedes pushing my chair just doesn't feel right. I miss the blue streaks of hair that occasionally fall in my face. I miss the sound of combat boots hitting the floor when she walks behind me. But mostly, I miss her laugh that used to be ever present behind my chair.

"Why would you propose to me? You don't even like me."

No, no, _no_. This was already a disaster. I put my hand on hers and stopped her from pressing on the piano keys like they were the most important things in the world.

"That's not true. You're awesome. I was really rude to you. And you shouldn't change unless _you_ want to."

It really isn't true. She is awesome. I _was_ rude to her. And to be honest, she wouldn't be the same without the makeup and chains and blue hair. I would miss them. She wouldn't be Tina. She wouldn't be _my _Tina.

I smile at her shyly. "And if you want to _get all up on this_...let me know." She laughs. Amazing.

"Yeah," she responds. "That's more like it."

And then she grabs my neck and pulls my face close to hers. We close the distance and I wonder what the hell took me so long.

* * *

**Wasn't this so cute in the episode? Okay, this is my first two-shot. How did you like it?**


End file.
